I Hold on to Know it's Real
by Type D
Summary: placed after episode 15 Weiss is disbanded, and Omi is haveing some trouble living away from the only life and family he's known. [Attempted fluff, KenOmi shounen ai]
1. Passing by Chance, I Met You

Oh Dear. I seem to be up to it again. With writing that is. Haven't wrote in a while, first Weiss fic, actually. WE-EH-ELL THEN. This is just a little fic about how after Weiss disbanded, how would poor Omi feel if the only family he could remember just left him? Not very good I would think. So someone's gonna have to cheer him up! And it's Ken. DEAL WITH IT. So yeah here you go

Disclaimer: Don't own Weiss. I'm not nearly sexy enough for such a task.

* * *

" Naaai, perhaps I should just leave the frame" Omi stared at the picture in his hands while sitting on his bed; he rubbed his thumbs over the texture of the frame while contemplating leaving it behind. Weiss's last mission had been a success. Their very last mission. No more Weiss. 

_No more Weiss._

" Guess I'll have to, it was such a nice frame too." Omi stated to himself, trying to shake off any negative thoughts that quickly pried their way into his mind. He delicately opened the back of the frame to take the said picture with much care. The picture itself wasn't that special. Just something nice with him and the rest of Weiss working in the Koneko. Aya wouldn't smile, and Yohji was trying his best to shape his face into one. He regretted it later. Ken was sitting down in front of them looking rather happy and Omi leaning against his back, arms draped around his neck.

_That was fun, wasn't it? Too bad there's no more Weiss!_

Omi slid the picture into a small pocket on the front of his black messenger bag, which was already full of belongings from his room that he needed to bring with him to where he'd be staying now.

_Where ever that is._

Omi's eyes followed the stitching on the very front of his bag, is a futile attempt to distract himself…. down…. right…up…ah…No more. The boy let out an exasperated sigh while letting himself fall back onto his bed starring at the ceiling. He didn't have much to do right now. Weiss was disbanded and he had absolutely no place to go. Though he had a bit of money left from his work, he could stay at a hotel and find a job. Though he didn't want to live alone. He wanted to stay with Weiss. Weiss was all he knew. Weiss was his family. And they left him.

" They...left me…they're gone…" all the bad thoughts he was trying to keep out were flooding in and he had run out of stitching to use as a runaway path from them. He could feel his lip tremble and his vision start to blur. He felt the obnoxious tickly feeling in the very back of his nose, and itching that seemed to scream at him to let these tears out. And they slowly managed to escape, forcibly. As soon as Omi felt the wetness on his cheek, he surrendered to his emotions. The caramel haired boy swiftly flipped his body over so that his face was buried as deep into his pillow as physically possible and began to sob softly. Though his sobs got much louder not soon after.

" Why does it matter! No ones here to hear me anyways! There all gone!" he screamed into his pillow, which was already near soaked with tears.

" I don't wanna be alone…I don't wanna be alone…Aya-kun….Yohji-kun….Ken-kun!" The boy's sobs grew to be even more hysterical as he cried for his old teammates, his old co-workers, his old friends.

" Omi, Did you call for me?""

Omi shot right up from his lying down position onto his knees in shock from the voice, which was followed by sharp staccato knocks. Omi couldn't recognize the voice, for it was too muffled by his sobs in the pillow at the time, but he knew it was one of his teammates. It couldn't have been Aya, if he were to even come at all wouldn't have said much at all, and Yohji wouldn't have bothered with the politeness of knocking, which meant ken was here! Half of Omi wanted to swing open the door and cling onto the man sobbing into his chest, though the other half of him didn't want to bother Ken with his own problems, and wanted to pretend to be cheerful.

" Omi...you in there? Omittchi?"

He quickly decided for the latter.

" Hai, I'm here Ken-Kun! You can come in…" he tried as hard as he ever could to steady his voice, though it was obvious how hard he was trying. He hoped Ken couldn't noticed, he also hoped Ken couldn't notice that he was crying so much, though it was probably obvious. His eyes were probably red as ever and his cheeks probably quite flush. Nonetheless he tried to wipe any evidence away with his jacket sleeve.

" Ah, Omi, I was hoping I'd find you here. I came to get some of my things and…aw, Omi! Were you crying? What's wrong, Omittchi?"

Omi didn't want to tell. He desperately tried to ignore the feelings inside of him, but Kens soft, soothing voice…He didn't want to lie to Ken, that voice drove at his nerves. He had to respond to that voice. That's when the other half of Omi kicked in.

" Ken-kun I don't wanna be alone! Don't leave me!" The boy flung his arms around the others waist while hysterically sobbing into his chest. Ken, a bit surprised by the boys sudden action jumped a little, the cursed himself for it, he really didn't want to give Omi the impression that he didn't want him there.

" Omi…c'mon Omi, let's just calm down a bit, tell me what's bothering you now?" Ken gently sat down on Omi's bed, letting the rest on his chest as his held him close there, gently rubbing his back, trying at all lengths to calm the boy down.

" …I miss Weiss, Ken-Kun, I don't want them to leave me…I don't want to be left again…" Omi's sobs had calmed a bit, but he was still crying quite a bit, sniffling between his light sobs.

'Aaah, of course.' Ken thought while holding his friend, 'Omi, not remembering his childhood, only remembering being abandoned. Raised to be a killer, stuck with Weiss. His real family left him and could care less, and we were all he had. Then, not thinking, we did the same thing his real family did. Abandoned him. Left him for dead. Oh, Omi…'

" Oh, Omi…" Ken repeated his thought aloud truly feeling for the boy. He held him even closer to his chest now. Omi nuzzled his head into the older boys chest, soft material pressed against his cheek.

" K…Ken-kun…" Omi had no idea what to say, but very much felt a nice to say something, though it made him happy inside to see his teammate smile while he calmly breathed his name. Aside from some silly tearing, the youngest Weiss member had calmed down and became quite comfortable in Kens embrace. He had removed his arms from around his friend's waist and held them to his chest as he relaxed into him. Ken smiled to his friend and gently ran his fingers through his hair as Omi's last tears fell.

" Oh...Ken-kun I'm so sorry! You just came by to get your things, and I had to go and attack you like this…I'm sorry ken-kun…" the boy wriggled his way out off of Kens chest and rested on his knees, looking down in shame.

" C'mon Omi, You don't have anything to apologize for!" Ken reached out his arm to scruff up Omi's hair a bit in a playful manner. The younger giggled a tiny bit soon after brushing the hair out of his eyes.

" Ya know what Omittchi? Let's get dinner together! My treat, kay?" Ken reached his arm out to hook around his friends neck pulling him closer to his body, Omi smiled a bit as he was dragged to the brunettes body.

" Ken-kun, I couldn't do that, I mean you-"

" Do you seriously have anything planned to eat, Omi?"

_Oh, it would be a bother for ken-kun! You could just get take out._

_C'mon! I'm so lonely, Ken-kun is so nice, he wouldn't mind really!_

Omi wished that he wouldn't fight with himself so often, and perhaps his tow mind frames could just find a middle ground and save him some trouble.

" Hoi, I suppose a cooked meal would be rather nice, and I really do want to spend time with you Ken-kun!"

Omi gradually grew to like the idea of dinner with ken more and more he thought about it. Though he hated playing favorites, Omi was friendliest with ken than the rest of Weiss. Yohji tended to disappear from days upon sometimes, while Aya, well, not much to say there. He's Aya. Ken and him bonded quite a bit, he and Ken we're really close. And Omi wouldn't mind being closer.

" As a matter of fact, at least stay the night. I don't think I could sleep very well know my little Omittchi was alone somewhere I didn't know!" The chocolate haired boy flashed a sleek inviting smile to the younger boy that just seemed to accompany his tone of voice to make this an unrefusable offer. Ken could've very well told Omi to jump off a bridge into commuter traffic and he very well may have if he asked him to in the same way.

" Really Ken-kun? You'd let me stay? Cause I really didn't want to stay in a hotel, just seemed kinda…sketchy, ya know? I'd feel much safer with you, Ken-kun, I mean I always do! And…" Omi stopped his speech there for two main reasons. A) He'd been rambling, and that's a little habit he was trying to loose. B) He had just told Ken that he'd always felt safe with him. I wasn't that big of a slip up, but it just seemed rather awkward. Not your usual addition to a conversation. Omi felt rather worried about Ken's response, he didn't want to be rejected. He really didn't. Especially not from Ken. Luckily for him though, the next sound he heard was laughter followed my Ken messing up his hair once more.

" Don't worry yourself, Omi! You can stay at my place as long as you want! I mean, it's no mansion, but it can definitely sustain us two!" Ken flipped a little thumbs up of approval to Omi, whose eyes immediately widened.

" Thank you Ken-kun! Thank you so much! You're my best friend Ken-kun, you really are!" Omi, and huge cerulean eyes, threw himself at Ken once more to give the boy the biggest hug he could muster, he wanted to show as much as he could that this meant the world to him. He meant the world to him.

" Haa, I'm flattered Omi, really! Now c'mon, lets get dinner, it's starting to get a bit dark" Omi excitedly nodded and slung his messenger bag over his right shoulder with a mighty swing of his arm, and the photo that had started this whole fiasco had casually let itself out of its pocket to disrupt the young boys life once more. Omi picked up the picture slowly, unable to keep a happy face when looking at it.

" I do miss them, Ken-kun…Do you think we'll see each other again?" There was only a hint of sadness stirred in with Omi's curiosity.

" Ah, Omi, there's no doubt in my mind we'll see them again. Were bound together through Weiss. Even if we wanted to we could never leave each other. Not to mention you _do _have their e-mail addresses and cell phone numbers." Ken had to laugh just a bit at the fact, as well as Omi let a giggle slip through his smile.

" Now lets go, I'm staaaarving!" ken put an obnoxiously dramatic emphasis on starving with accompaniment with the stretching of his arms over his head as he left Omi's room and made his way slowly through the Koneko. Omi smiled warmly to himself and slowly made his way to his doorframe. He brushed his had toward the light switch, but instantly hesitated as finger touched the plastic. He turned around, to soak in his room one more time. Then it was over. No more Weiss.

" …Good night, Bombay."

Omi then quickly tapped the switch and closed the swiftly, but softly, as to not tempt him to linger. He sighed a bit, but then quickly ran after Ken eager for his company.

* * *

Oi. I had no intention on writing more of this, but it was SOOO short! -sob- I have an idea or two I can play with anywho. Kens characterization seems so iffy though…ah….well….I try, right? Hope you enjoyed! 

Ever Light says reviews are snazzy!


	2. Painted by the Moonlit Darkening Sky

I told myself I wouldn't do it. I would use Meguri lyrics as chapter titles. I'm a liar. Anywho; on with the show, no?

Disclaimer: Yup! In the time I posted the last chapter and this one, I managed to own Weiss! Isn't that fun! -Shot- Anywho nope, still not sexy enough.

Omigosh two reviews! Ah, thank you very much you lovely people! -hugs you both-

Chrysoprase- Mya! Your too kind Thank you very much, it feels great to know that I'm doing a decent job n.n! Much love! I'm also glad Ken seemed characterized n.n; I was worried about ole' Kenken here

Bugnuks And Crossbows- -grabs snazzy and holds onto it like a lifeline- why thank you for the snazz! Teehee, glad it was cute and not what you expected, eh? 'least it was a surprise D!-shot- I assume Omi was quite upset about it, but they really didn't go all that into his alone time to show it. But really, if that wouldn't be a trigger for his post traumatic stress disorder, I'm not quite sure what would XD.

* * *

Ken's apartment was a nicer place than Omi had expected. From what he could see upon entering the place, Ken indeed did not furnish it. What seemed to be the main living space had and L shaped couch lining on of the walls, the rest stretching out into the room, deep navy blue in colour, which well complimented the warm grey walls in Omi's opinion. There were a few chairs that weren't that exciting, a glass topped coffee table that had empty cups and bowls scattered on top of it, a sure sign that Ken indeed lived here, as well as a decent sized T.V on a rather nice looking wooden stand. The warm grey walls were barren, making the room rather lonely, there were all sorts of things scattered across the floor of the room clothes, papers, anything Ken probably touched was probably tossed aside on the dark coloured rug of this room. Kens mess seemed to continue unbroken into the kitchen, piles of dirty dishes in the sink, knives, cutting boards, wrappers of food, even a bit of food itself spread across the counter, oven seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in a good while, nor most of the other appliances. Though the floor seemed decent at first glance, and the garbage was properly emptied. At least Ken was on top of something. 

"Ai, Ken-kun! I'm glad you got me here when you did! I think you might just need me around!" Omi lightheartedly exclaimed while looking up to his older friend.

"Ah, I was intending on cleaning it…at one point" Ken said a bit embarrassed by the state of his apartment, but he knew Omi was well aware of his messy life style.

"Hai, I'm sure Ken-kun, but if you don't mind I might beat ya to the job…" Omi had casually tossed his bag on kens couch and started to pick what seemed to be kens dirty clothes on the floor.

"Aw, Omi, Don't do this to me! You're my guest n stuff, you shouldn't be looking after my shit!" Ken protested with a bit of a whiny tone. He was meant be comforting the boy right now, giving him a place to stay, and already Omi was taking care of _him._ He felt he was failing at what he said he would do, and you could see the defeated look on his face.

"Ken-kun; just think of it as a favour for letting me stay here, okay?" Omi had to stretch his neck over the pile of clothing he had gathered on his little trek in Kens living room to show ken his sunny smile. Ken returned to the smile and then approached the boy to steal back his clothes.

"Now, I'll take care of these and you can go throw your stuff in my room, shouldn't be to hard to find, there's only two doors, but I'm headed in there anyways, just follow me!" Ken informed the younger boy while walking towards the empty spaced that was housed to the two doorways of his apartment. It would be much easier to call it a hall, but it was far from worthy of the title. Omi nodded with a smile and proceeded to follow kens instructions. He then followed ken into the not-so-hall and into a room Ken had just himself entered, and continued to the door ken had pushed open with his foot.

Kens room was substantially cleaner than previous ones; there was also substantially a lot less stuff. Looked nicer nonetheless. The dark maroon sheets on kens bed needed to be made and there were a few articles of clothing speckling the other wise clean floor. He had a shelf that was a bit a disorganized; but all the mess was in one solid place, which was an improvement for Ken. His dresser top also seemed to be scattered with little things, but that didn't seem so bad, even Omi's dresser top was a bit our of order, though he noticed one thing that seemed to make anything else upon the dresser obscure.

A dried flower in a small glass.

A Daffodil.

Omi had remembered this specific daffodil at first glance and remembered the memory wrapped around it's dried stem. It was a Saturday, and a lucky day off from the shop, a gift they got every so often. Omi had managed persuade the rest of the guys into going out for the day, just for a nice outing to the park with a picnic. (Aya was really the only one who wasn't too partial to the idea) After a bit Aya had finished humouring them and went found a nice secluded area of the park to read a bit. Aya liked to read, He tried his best to escape the world he was in now and watch someone else's. It was kind of sad when Omi thought about it, but it comforted the red head. Though Aya would never admit to it as comfort from reading, just a hobby. After little while after Aya had left the festivities, Yohji also departed. He wanted to have his go at all the ladies surrounding him at the park. Ken had made some half witty comment, but Omi had forgotten it, but the concept itself brought a smile to his face. So that had left him and Ken to frolic as they please. As one could guess, Ken wanted to play soccer, and Omi indeed wouldn't mind playing with him a bit. It had only been a before Omi tripped while playing with the much more experienced Ken. A simple lump of ground had sent the young boy flying into a certainly uncomfortable landing. Ken had rushed over to him to make sure he wasn't hurt in anyway. He Question his genki friend quite a bit while peering over his body. Ken reached out a hand gently towards him when Omi sprung around quickly and placed a daffodil behind is ear. Still smiling brighter than the sun could ever be He had made some comment about how pretty ken laughed then went right into small giggle fit and ken soon joined in to the happy laughter as well.

It was that same Daffodil.

Omi couldn't help but feel absolutely touched by that silly little well past dead flower. He wanted to throw his arms around Ken and ramble something about remembering him, though it would've seemed extremely sporadic at the time, so he chose just to keep a smile plastered on his face looking even more jubilant than normal.

"Hoi, You there Omi? Ai, you can daydream later, Kay Omittchi? I'm hungry!" Omi turned around to see Ken piling his clothes high in a single laundry basket that was barely sufficient enough for the clothes he put in it.

"Ah, sorry Ken-kun! But, yeah, dinner sounds great! Though we might wanna stop at a Laundromat or something, you're gonna need your clothes at one point, Ken-kun!" Omi giggled once more as he put his bag neatly down next to Ken's dresser. Ken laughed a bit more lifting the basket over flowing with clothes.

"Yes, lets get this done with then we can go get something to eat!" Ken did tend to have a rather one tracked mind when he was hungry, Probably something about how he never wanted anything hindering his body. Ken liked to be in top shape for any situation, and he didn't want to be pulled down by mere hunger pangs.

As one can probably guess, the adventure of cleaning Ken's clothes wasn't all that exciting. Nor interesting in any way, shape or form. But Omi still enjoyed himself. Ken watched Omi while he waited for the ever-lasting rinse cycle to finish. Ken couldn't help but smile as he looked at the boy. He wasn't going to lie to himself, Omi was cute. The way he swung his delicate boyish legs over the side of the washer he was sitting on top, or even just the fact you could see his legs because of the fact he probably doesn't own a pair of pants. Perhaps it was the way you couldn't see his hands placed to the side of him cause the sleeves of his jacket covered them. Or the way he bobbed his head a bit was he hummed a lively little tune to himself, caramel coloured hair dancing in front of his forehead.

It was scary to know Bombay lingered underneath that. Ken leaned against the washer thinking a bit, remembering a lesson in school way back in the years, but then distracted of the thought that he never finished, nor got to far in high school due to his career in athletics, the cruel irony need not be explained. He mentally growled a bit, then went back to his thoughts. One lesson one simple literary question.

What is innocence?

Ken tried to unbury some of the things that were mentioned, the examples, some questions, hell, even _guidelines_ on how innocence is defined. Of course the whole reason this was brought up is the question that had probed his mind earlier, is _Omi _innocent? More thoughts tossed through his mind. Ken was never quite the student. But he tried, digging up one example. It had been from a delightfully short book, he remembered the character had been-

He had been rudely (but thankfully, thinking about this was no easy task) by a sharp staccato ring. Both he and Omi looked alert to the unexpected noise, and ken had reached for his pocket, to silence the obnoxious noise.

" 'Ello?" Ken had questioned the caller.

"Aaaaaah, Kenken! Haven't seen you in awhile, ne?" Ken recognized the Baritone anywhere.

"Ahaha! Yohji! Really has been an awhile huh? So what's up?" Ken couldn't help but smile playfully, at had been awhile since contact with any of the guys, so a call from Yohji, just to know he's there, was simply nice.

"Yohji-kun!" Omi's eyes shined a bit when he had heard who the callers identity and leaned over Kens shoulder a bit to hear the conversation.

"Ai, not much Kenken, other than my lovely ladies I'm not doing much. Just a few odd jobs here there, enough to get by, how about you now?" Yohji. Same as always, you could tell because of the way the boys smiled. Yohji just had that effect on people.

"Ahhh, I'm fine Yohji, same as always. But I think there's someone who really wants to talk to ya' " Ken had passed his phone to Omi with a smile, how in turn looked like a six year old boy who had gotten that puppy he wanted for Christmas.

"Yohji-kun! How are you? Is everything okay? Are you eating well?" Omi had tossed questions at the man while bring his keens to his chest on top of the washer, both hands on the phone.

"Heeey, Omittchi! Weren't 'spectin ya! But yes, I'm fine, everything's good, and 'm eating just very fine thank you very much! Though I can't say I don't miss your dinners, they were always the best Omittchi!….Aah, shit, gotta go Omittchi! Tell Ken I say g'bye and I'll talk to ya later!" with a soft tone, Yohji was gone once more. And Omi still couldn't help but smile as he in turn shut off Kens phone and extended his arm out to Ken to return it, looking quite excited.

"Yo-tan had to leave, but he said Goodbye and that he'd call back." There was some sort of subliminal tune in Omi's voice as delightfully delivered Yohji's message.

"Do you think Aya will call, Ken-kun?" Omi said looking hopeful, but Ken knew Omi was well aware Aya wasn't going to call back any time soon.

"Aah, probably not Omittchi, but we can always pester him, ne?" Ken had a way of talking to Omi. He always knew how to make him smile, and how to make him giggle at all the right times. Probably cause he was just so close to him. He had learned what he wanted to hear over the years, though he refused to say it sometimes. Omi seemed to be a big fan of false hopes, and Ken just wouldn't do that to him. There was an alternative, to tell him the truth and still make him smile. He was quite a specialist in Omi communication.

"Yeah, I suppose Aya-kun can't hate us if we call him just once, just to see how he's doing" Omi filled his sentence with that lighthearted giggle that just seemed to make the boy even more so bright. To Ken, How the boy managed to act, was simply stunning.

If there was one miserable person in that Laundromat, Ken would throttle them.

Cheerfulness like that was unappreciated. Not that Ken himself wasn't cheerful, he was as happy as the next guy, but his former line of work gave him an angst trip or 5. Though Omi, Omi was bliss. Not some simile, was not _like_ bliss. Omi _is_ bliss. He enjoys the gift of life it's absolute fullest, despite how faulty his gift of life was. Everything was appreciated. Everything was perfect to Omi, well….almost. Not quite perfect. Omi was a great actor you know, but put 'im on stage and he'd have a heart attack. Omi could convince you with one of his smiles. Just because he smiled all the time you knew once or twice it was all an act.

Bravo! But we don't need an encore. The scene eats away at your soul you know. Ken hated when Omi lied like that. Mainly cause he couldn't tell. Though there was one hitch, Omi couldn't act without prepared script. He had to be ready, so like just earlier that night when Ken had found Omi, No time to rehearse, performance was an over all failure. But this was a much more healthy way to deal with things. Omi needed to cry, he needs to balance out his amazing cheerfulness. Hiding sadness away just gives you a stomachache.

Ping!

Kens clothes had rudely interrupted his musing.

Dinner had been nothing all to special. Ken had brought Omi to a nice place, where really they just talked. Talked about what they're doing lately, Ken had some amusing anecdotes about his soccer kids, Omi mainly talked about school and such. Ken liked hearing about school from Omi, makes him sound more like a normal kid. Omi seemed more normal than ever, and he had a chance of a normal happy life. Ken felt bad as he thanked the disintegration of Weiss, as it very well may be the best thing to happen to him. Though it made him miserable. Ken felt like he was betraying Omi with that very thought, and he felt horrible. But despite that the conversation continued. More school stories, And even more reminisces of Weiss. Though, they were al fun. Omi Ken had been laughing and smiling the whole time. Omi never brought up the bad things. He was an optimist like that. Not many assassins had that quality. Perhaps that's what made him so good at his job, maybe. It's just so uncommon to see someone to have the running in both 'Assassin of the Year' and 'Genki School Boy of the Year'. But there he was sitting across from Ken delicately sipping his Soda. He amazed Ken. And little did Ken know Omi was just as Amazed with him.

"Mmmm, Ah, that was delicious Ken-kun! Thank for taking me out" Omi had thanked Ken as if it was he had made the meal he had just eaten. Omi had just smiled a bit before quickly covering his mouth for a long tired yawn.

"It was no problem Omittchi, but I think we should head back now, you look exhausted!" Omi smiled as he rubbed his eye a bit with the back of his hand. Omi was pretty tired actually. The whole day had been a perpetual ride on an emotional rollercoaster. It drained him, and he had a tendency to get hysterical…sleep sounded nice. Wait, no. Sleep was always the worst part. Sleep had always been the worst part, at least since Weiss dissolved.

"Hai….yes….Ken-kun…" Omi stated this slowly and tiredly, drawn together with a warm smile. Omi inhaled a bit, as He followed Ken outside to his motorcycle, He felt his body slowly drifting into the sleep his mind was try to forbid. But as he rested against Kens back, the warmth was to soothing. Omi hated begin asleep while moving like this (especially in such an unsafe situation as so!) But as he gripped onto Kens stomach, he knew that Ken wouldn't let him get hurt, even if it was a situation beyond his control, Ken would make it okay. Ken made everything okay. Ken was amazing like that. Omi kept thinking about it, about Ken, as he slowly drifted off to his dreams, head rested against Kens back.

* * *

Notes:- I'm really not positive if Miki is a Baritone. I'd bet money on it, but not my life, sorry if I am wrong! -bows- 

- I'm so sorry about my weird writing style! it makes NO sense and I know it. -sweat drop-

Nai. I was gonna write more, but I cut it short to post. Bad Ever Light. Still Longer than the first chapter, and that's all that matters -shot- Anywho, thanks for reading, and remember;

Ever Light says reviews are snazzy!


End file.
